


My Great Mom

by Make_YourPeace



Category: Glee, Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_YourPeace/pseuds/Make_YourPeace
Summary: Josey, nara's son got to be a top student in the whole class, and got an opportunity to speak in front of so many people, and start the story of how great his mom to him and to everybody and josey will not stop spreading how her mother change his life even she's not with him anymore....
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Mother and Son - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	My Great Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naya Rivera fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Naya+Rivera+fans), [glee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glee/gifts).



> Hello guys! I thought about writing one shot story dedicating for Naya Rivera, I know we are all totally in grieve some us cried for the whole day and can't accept the fact that naya was gone just like that without saying good bye to all of us, I know it's unfair, we all think that life is unfair, but writing this story made me accept the fact that naya is gone and I know she's in a very good hands right now and she's happy in heaven... no more pain, mo more sorrow... I hope this story will ease the pain you are holding.... enjoy reading....
> 
> P.S.  
> \- I was crying when I am working on this....

(beep! Beep! Beep!)

“Josey! Your school bus is already here! Are you ready?!”

“Yes, I’m ready! Give me a minute!”

“It’s been 13 years since that incident happened, and it’s still fresh for me, it’s like a wound that was never healed and leave it as a scar, it’s like the incident happened just yesterday… if only… if only I wish you are here with me, you will be really proud of what I achieved right now, we will do a lot of talks and you will sing a song for me, we will have a duet together… I miss you already mom…”

tears keep falling into my eyes, I wiped my tears and calm myself, looking to the picture of her and kiss it…

(door opens…)

“Hey…..”

“Hey auntie heather….” Wipes my tears and smiles timidly,

“are you okay?” sits beside me and looked at the picture that I’m holding,

“she’s so beautiful here, well she always looks stunning…” chuckles and let out a deep sigh, “I miss her too…” she looked at me and smile and pats my head, “I’m sure wherever she is? She’s looking at you and proud of her baby boy…” 

“I’m not a baby anymore….” Sniffs, and wipes my tears…

“Yes you are… look at you your crying like a baby boy…. Our baby boy, your still our baby boy…” she begin tickling and teasing me… looking at her smiling face I saw a tear fell from her eye, auntie heather is one of the closest friend of my mom they have so much memories to be treasured for, they are like sisters, their friendship is so precious to handle, I wonder how much she misses her..

“Now, go… you’ll be late for your awarding session, I’ll be there when I’m off to work… okay? I love you…” she kisses my forehead and smiled at me for the last time before I turned my back and walk out..

(Awarding session)

They are now calling the names of the top students, I am so nervous… I don’t know how to react when I’m on the stage already and giving my speech, I have my script so that when I got nervous I have a guide, but still it can’t stop my heart from racing so fast, and my palms are sweating…. Oh Lord please help me…. 

“And now for our Top 1, please give a round of applause for Josey Hollis Dorsey!”

And my name has been called… I am trembling and my hands are sweating cold, well this is it, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this….

As soon as I step up to the center stage and saw my auntie heather I smiled but I almost cried when she’s not alone there, she’s with her friends my mom’s friends are here… smiling widely at me and that’s made my confidence boost, I restrain my self from crying and took a deep breath… I look at my script and crumpled it, I don’t need it anymore… once again I took a deep breath and started my speech,

“Good Afternoon, sorry if my voice is a little bit shaky, I’m just super nervous being here standing and speaking in front of many people. I’m not really used to it so please bear with me…” clears my throat, 

“First of all I would like to say thank you for all who made this event happen, for all the teachers, thank you so much and for all the parents and guardians who made it, thank you so much for your presence. I didn’t expect that I will be here, standing in front of you having this medal and certificate is surreal for me, one of the person who motivates me everyday is my auntie heather, she gave me so much words of wisdom and encouragement, I really appreciate it… the time, effort and love that you showed me, thank you so much and even to the rest of the friends of my mom, thank you for staying with me and sharing the memories with my mom,” tears falling into my eyes, sniffs, 

“I’m sorry I got emotional thinking about my mom… My mom, she’s beautiful, kind, witty, smart, strong, funny, a very good singer and actor, also a very good human being, who loves to help people and always stand firm to her love one’s especially to her family… I always feel the love that she gave me when I was little, the protection and fortress I feel it… and I know she’s always with me for the whole time,” I look at auntie heather who is now crying and she smiled at me nodding her head, I look at the entrance and saw a white dress a woman with a tan skin and long black hair I began sobbing, I saw her smiling at me widely, tears are falling to her eyes and gave me a look of a proud mother… tears falling into my eyes, 

“And she’s my great mom, a mother who saved her son, a mother who chose her son to live over herself, she knew that only one of us can survive and she sacrificed herself for me, a mother gave up her life to save the little one’s life… And I’m here standing in front of you telling that my mother is a Great woman and I’m proud to have her for a short period of time…” I wiped my tears and smiled at them, 

“So… my fellow students do not take for granted those people who are always been there for you, we don’t know what will happen next to us, future is unpredictable to tell, as long as we still have time make them feel that you treasure them and tell them that you love them a billionth times, don’t waste time, because time is always running you may run out of time if you waste it you might regret it… life is too short, might as well give your best shot in every circumstances and spend time with your love ones….” I hold my necklace which signifies my mom that has figure of a shooting star like her tattoo, auntie Dianna gave me this… it’s like my source of strength and whenever I hold unto it I feel like I’m holding my mom and I always wear it because I feel like she’s always with me and I’m always with her, and finally my last words to my speech,

“Good afternoon again, and thank you so much for listening to my story…”

Every people in the auditorium gave a standing ovation, clapping their hand with the tears in their eyes and a smile on their face… I saw my mom gave me flying kiss and wave her hand that seems saying good bye, I wave my hand and tears falls again into my eyes… you will always be remembered mom even to my generation I will always share how great my mom was… I love you mom, we will see each other sooner in heaven….

\-------------------------------------------------------------- THE END-------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
